


Bottles, Cobwebs and What?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: JewelPet (Toys)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While Ruby and Sapphie are hiding from something, Ruby tries to reassure Sapphie there's nothing to be afraid of. But it all goes to heck when she makes the mistake of mentioning one potential sneeze-causing irritant...Most of the transcript comes from a New Scooby Doo Movies episode.





	Bottles, Cobwebs and What?

(There is a single cupboard with a door in the middle of the hall. The door opens to reveal Ruby and Sapphie, both sitting inside.)

Ruby: End of the line, Sapphie-chan. Hop out.

Sapphie: (shaking her head) I don't know, Ruby...

Ruby: Don't be scared. Nothing here but a bunch of old bottles, cobwebs and dust.

(Sapphie's eyes widen in realization, and her nose twitches as well.)

Sapphie: D-d-d-dust?! (She begins to inhale, lowering her eyelids and tilting her neck backward.) Aaah... Haaah... Hiyee... Ahhh, HAAAAAH~...

(Before she can sneeze, Ruby covers her mouth with both of her paws; Sapphie tries to speak, but her speech is muffled. Cut to Garnet and Angela, both looking wary.)

Angela: What are those weird sounds, paca?

Garnet: I don't know. Whatever they are...

(Back to Ruby and Sapphie, now out of the cupboard; the former is still plugging the latter's mouth, despite Sapphie's body being full of air from her need to sneeze.)

Garnet: (o.s.) ...they sure aren't made by anything human or JewelPet.

(Sapphie can't take any more holding back at this point, so she inhales a bit more before exploding.)

Sapphie: HEEEE-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- (turns toward Ruby and lets loose) TCHYU!!!

(The force of the sneeze blows her and Ruby backwards, past Garnet and Angela. Both of them look surprised.)

Garnet: What was that?!

(A crash is heard. Ruby and Sapphie are now in a small pile of debris. Neither of them are hurt, but both look dazed, and Sapphie is rubbing her nose with a handkerchief that she's holding in her paw. A bottle falls and breaks briefly.)

Ruby: Uh, odaijini! (Odaijini is the Japanese equivalent of "bless you" or "Gesundheit")

Sapphie: Thank you.


End file.
